


Full Service

by scwalkerxxx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bikers, Bubble butts, Cum Eating, Gangbang, Genderbend, M/M, Multi, cidney aurum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scwalkerxxx/pseuds/scwalkerxxx
Summary: "Cidney Aurum" (Cindy Genderbend) provides Full Service at the Hammerhead garage to a gang of horny bikers, draining their cum tanks.





	Full Service

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a drawing by my friend, the artist DizDoodz. You can find the drawing on my blog:  
> scwalkerxxx.blogspot.com
> 
> If you enjoyed this story please send me a message! I am always looking to chat with new people and bounce off some ideas! :)
> 
> scwalkerxxx@gmail.com  
> twitter: @scwalkerxxx

Bikers ripped through the highway, like a pack of lions roaring. They kicked up dust as they went, disturbing the peace of Leide. They approach a large sign on the side of the road.

“HAMMERHEAD GARAGE – FULL SERVICE – 5 KM”

The bikers pulled into Hammerhead, and Cidney Aurum walked out to greet them.

“Well welcome to Hammerhead! What can I do ya for?”

“What the hell happened to Cid?” The bikers grunted. Who was this kid standing in front of them?

“Ah’m Cidney Aurum, Cid’s grandson!” Cidney laughed. Their customers tended to stare at him, and with good reason. Cidney was barely covered, appropriate for the hot, dry weather. He was shirtless underneath his crop-top jacket, and his jean shorts barely covered his butt. And what a butt it was. Round and perky, Cidney’s ass filled out his shorts nicely.

“We need to get filled up. This is full service, right?”

“Ya betch ya it is! Looks like you guys got a lot of bikes too! A nice pumpin’ coming right up!” Cidney walked over to the fleet of bikes and began to pump gas. He grunted as he inserted the long gas pump nozzle into the gas tank. As he bent over, the tiny pink thong became visible.

“Damn!!” The bikers groaned as they started to stiffen up.

Cidney giggled and arched his back, waving his ass back and forth. He loved putting on a show for his admiring customers.

“Fuck this!” One biker said, as he walked over and gave Cidney a large SMACK, groping and palming one bubbly cheek.

“Mmm… looks like you boys could use some special full service! This is gonna cost extra!” Cidney giggled.

The bikers formed a tight circle around Cidney and unzipped, hardening cocks slapping him in the face. They were sweaty and musky – Cidney gave them a long sniff.

“Wow, you fellas must have been on the road for while!”

Cidney got to work. He grabbed two cocks beside him and took a third in his mouth, working his hands and tongue enough to get them hard before moving on to another three cocks. Mmmm these fellas are BIG too! Cidney thought to himself Looks like these tanks are full! As he fondled their balls.

“Fuck, stop teasin’ and get to work!” One biker grabbed Cidney by his longue blonde mop and pulled him forward until his nose was deep in those musky pubes. Cidney looked up and make eye contact while his worked his throat muscles along the shaft.

“Damn, bitch can deepthroat like a champ!” Cidney pulled off the extra-thick biker cock, a long trail of spit connecting the cockhead to his full, pink lips. He took another one, swallowing the whole thing into the back of his throat.

The bikers were getting impatient. They all wanted a try at Cidney’s tight throat. Before he even had a chance to work his magic on another cock, he was sharply pulled back by the hair and slammed down on another one. Cidney taken by surprise, gagging while neck-deep on some dirty biker cock.

The bikers were practically beasts, fighting over Cidney’s throat. Cidney barely had time to get used to each new cock as it was swiftly replaced. Spit was flying everywhere, dripping onto Cidney’s face and jacket. He leaned back and opened his mouth like a hungry baby bird while the bikers slapped his face and tongue with their heavy dicks.

“Ya gonna pump your load in here?” Cidney asked, eager for some loads.

“Fuck, you got it SLUT. Get on the bike!”

Cidney obeyed, standing up and sliding his shorts off. He bent over and gave his bubble a nice jiggle and slap, then pulled his thong aside and gave the bikers a peak at his tight pussy hole.

“Stop fuckin’ teasing and get UP”

“Roger that, hehe” Cidney got on the bike in missionary position and raised his legs in the air, showing off his pussy.

“Damn, you a dirty little cum dump aren’t you?”

“Sure am, sir!” Cidney patted his toned stomach. “This right here is my cum tank! Ya gonna fill ‘er up?”

One biker dangled his impressive meat inches away from Cidney’s face.

“Ahhhh!!” Cidney opened wide, and once again was neck deep in some biker dick. Because of the angle, that dick was even deeper. The biker began to thrust into Cidney’s throat, treating it’s tight, warm tube like a fleshlight. The biker was pistoning so hard Cidney’s spit was being churned up into a froth, spilling out and onto his face. Cidney was so distracted from the oral onslaught he didn’t even notice when another biker started eating him out.

“MMMffffffm” he moaned with a mouthful of cock, while the biker munched on Cidney’s hole, getting it wet for all the cocks he was about to take.

“Fuck, how’s that snatch taste?”

“FUCKING DELICIOUS PUSSY” the biker yelled and immediately resumed his tonguing Cidney’s hole, licking around the hole and working his way until he was swirling around Cidney’s insides.

“Damn bitch, hope you like cum as much as you like getting eat out! Here comes my fucking babies!”

The biker bottomed out again, and a flood of pungent, sticky, boiling hot semen shot from the cock lodged in Cidney’s throat directly into his stomach. Cidney nursed the cock, making sure to drink down every last drop while the other biker stood up and pressed his engorged cockhead against Cidney’s hole.

The biker in Cidney’s mouth withdrew. Cidney gasped and gulped for air before another one took his place, resuming the thrusting into Cidney’s throat, alternating rhythmically with the biker in Cidney’s pussy.

There were too many bikers and a lot of work to do, so Cidney pulled out all the tricks. He used his well-trained pussy muscles to milk the bikers’ dicks. The grunts grew louder and the thrusts harder until the biker couldn’t hold it in anymore

“YOU FUCKIN’ WHORE TAKE MY LOAD!”

Cidney felt another rush of warm cum enter his chute, he loved the feeling of being filled with the sticky fluid. With each load of biker cum, Cidney’s stomach bloated, until by the end, he looked like he had just eaten a feast. He had, of course, eaten a feast of nasty biker jizz.

Just when Cidney thought it was over, after each biker had blown his load inter either of Cidney’s holes, the bikers pulled him to the ground and formed a circle around him again. Cidney stroked his bloated, engorged tummy as the bikers did their big finish – each one shot a second load of cum all over Cidney’s face, hair, chest, and stomach. Cidney was totally covered in cum. He fingered his own stretched out hole while he was hit by a volleys of jizz, until he himself squirted right onto the pavement.

“Well thanks a lot fellas! Here’s your bill!”

“WHAT!? Why is this so expensive, we just got a couple tanks of gas!!”

“Hey, I said Full Service costs extra!!” Cidney grinned.


End file.
